


Come sit in my lap

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Date, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: - Louis, teraz ty! - krzyknęła Doris tak, że większość dzieci i matek spojrzało na nich. Szatyn skulił się w sobie i zganił ją spojrzeniem. Jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem, gdy usłyszał śmiech Mikołaja. Gorzej być nie mogło.- Nie sądze, że…- No dalej - nagle odezwał się Ernest i razem z siostrą pociągnęli go w kierunku Mikołaja, który tylko przyglądał im się z czułością. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię. - Musisz powiedzieć Mikołajowi co chcesz dostać.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Louis, teraz ty! - krzyknęła Doris tak, że większość dzieci i matek spojrzało na nich. Szatyn skulił się w sobie i zganił ją spojrzeniem. Jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem, gdy usłyszał śmiech Mikołaja. Gorzej być nie mogło.  
> \- Nie sądze, że…  
> \- No dalej - nagle odezwał się Ernest i razem z siostrą pociągnęli go w kierunku Mikołaja, który tylko przyglądał im się z czułością. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię. - Musisz powiedzieć Mikołajowi co chcesz dostać.

Świąteczna piosenka została przerwana krótką, sztuczną komunikacją, że za piętnaście minut galeria zostanie zamknięta. Ludzie, o ile wcześniej się śpieszyli, teraz wręcz gnali, co wyglądało jakby zorganizowali sobie konkurs kto kupi najwięcej i najszybciej. Niemniej jednak było to zrozumiałe, bo zostały dwa dni do Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia i każdy z pewnością chciał kupić wymarzone prezenty dla bliskich. Louis miał już prawie wszystko, został mu tylko upominek dla Dana. Nie miał pojęcia czy piętnaście minut mu starczy, dlatego postanowił pójść w ślady innych klientów i pośpieszyć się.

Już wcześniej miał zaplanowane co mu kupić; wiedział dokładnie, że mężczyzna ma fioła na punkcie pasków, więc chciał mu jakieś znaleźć, najlepiej zabawne albo świąteczne, i jakieś skarpetki, które najlepiej by pasowały. Wszedł do pierwszego sklepu z męską pasmanterią i zaczął się rozglądać. Widział wszystko począwszy od szelek i krawatów, a skończywszy na jakichś broszkach i grzebieniach do wąsów (Louis nie wiedział, że coś takiego istnieje), ale pasków brak, przynajmniej tych świątecznych. Zrezygnował więc na razie z tego i zaczął się rozglądać za skarpetkami. Były te zwykłe i te świąteczne. Wybrał grube i długie, niemalże do kolana, białe z różowymi i zielonymi wizerunkami reniferów i dwoma pomponami przy gumce. Były zabawne i Louis liczył, że Danowi się spodobają. Włożył je do koszyka i skierował się do kasy. Miał już płacić, gdy dostrzegł obok stoisko z paskami. Poprosił kasjerkę, by zaczekała, a sam przejrzał skórzane paski, może nieco mało świąteczne, ale miały klimatyczne klamry, takie jak mikołaj, gwiazdka czy bałwan. Wybrał ten z reniferem, by pasował do skarpetek, poprosił, by całość została ładnie zapakowana, zapłacił i wyszedł.

Było jeszcze pięć minut do dwudziestej pierwszej, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować i skierował się do wyjścia. Przy fontannie, jak co roku stała ogromna choinka, a obok świąteczne stoisko, gdzie były organizowane zabawy dla dzieci. Louis przystanął na chwilę przyglądając się elfom i mikołajkom jak powoli wszystko sprzątają, zbierają papierki po cukierkach i zamiatają sztuczny śnieg. Na platformie, przy mechanicznym bałwanie stał udawany Święty Mikołaj, który właśnie pożegnał się z ostatnim dzieckiem po czym upewniając się, że już nikt nie patrzy zdjął czerwoną czapę i długą białą brodę. Jak na Mikołaja był dość młody, był zdecydowanie w wieku Louisa. Miał śliczne długie kręcone włosy koloru czekolady, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, gdy uśmiechnął się do jednej z mikołajek, która coś do niego mówiła. Serce Louisa przyśpieszyło, bo ten chłopak był naprawdę przystojny, na pewno w jego typie. Wpatrywał się w niego dość długo, przyglądał się temu jak zadowolony wydaje się być ze swojej pracy, gdy wciąż w przebraniu Mikołaja pomaga swoim koleżankom posprzątać bałagan. W którymś momencie po prostu stanął i westchnął ciężko, rozciągając w górę ręce. Rozpiął czerwony płaszcz i wyjął spod niego sztuczny brzuch. Louis uśmiechnął się na to, ale szybko ten uśmiech znikł, gdy Mikołaj spojrzał na niego. Szatyn poczuł jak się rumieni a Mikołaj szczerzy się do niego w zabójczy sposób. Speszony odwrócił wzrok i pognał do wyjścia w dłoniach tachając trzy duże torby.

Na parkingu odnalazł swój samochód, wrzucił zakupy do bagażnika i wsiadł do środka, by się ogrzać. Co się właśnie stało? Czy ten chłopak uśmiechał się do niego, czy śmiał z niego? Tego nie potrafił stwierdzić. Jedyne czego był pewien, to tego, że był on naprawdę ładny, uroczy. Po samym jego uśmiechu był w stanie stwierdzić, że był również cudowną osobą. To był zdecydowanie chłopak w jego typie. Ale nie osiągalny.

Zapalił silnik i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, który pokazywał minus cztery stopnie. Śnieg prószył, a miasto oświetlone było lampkami na latarniach, w witrynach sklepu, rozwieszonymi pomiędzy drzewami. Na deptakach co kilka metrów stały jakieś zabawne bałwany i Mikołaje i ogromne choinki. Louis właśnie to uwielbiał w Świętach, były po prostu magiczne i cholernie przytulne.

Chwilę mu zajęło zanim dotarł do domu, bo drogi były śliskie. Wszedł do środka prawie przed dziesiątą. W środku było ciemno, świeciła się tylko mała choinka w kuchni na lodówce. Odłożył torby przy wieszaku, a sam zdjął z siebie grubą kurtkę, szalik, rękawiczki i ciężkie buty. Zrobiło mu się miło, gdy poczuł jak ciepło jest w domu i przyszła mu ochota na mocną herbatę. Po cichu zaniósł torby do swojego pokoju, dobrze wiedział, że dziewczynki i Ernest już spali, bo dopiero dziś zaczęła im się przerwa świąteczna, a nauka w szkole potrafiła zmęczyć. Schował prezenty do swojej szafy i wrócił do kuchni, po tą herbatę. Zdziwił się trochę, gdy przy stole zauważył Dana podjadającego to ciasto, które kupił wczoraj na targu świątecznym u jakiejś starszej pani. Zapewniała, że jest bardzo dobre, a wiedział, że Dan uwielbia słodkości, więc kupił w sumie dla niego. Cieszył się, że mu smakowało. 

\- Louis, czemu wracasz tak pózno? Zaraz miałem do ciebie dzwonić - mruknął sennie wpychając sobie do buzi kawałek ciasta.

\- Sorka - westchnął szatyn nastawiając wodę. Wyjął z szafki swój ulubiony kubek z wizerunkiem minionka, który dostał od Daisy dwa lata temu na urodziny i wrzucił do niego torebkę herbaty. - Kupowałem prezenty.

\- Masz już wszystkie?

\- Tak. Ale nic ci nie powiem, bo znowu im wyklepiesz. - Louis wytknął mężczyźnie język, na co on zaśmiał się z pełną buzią i przytaknął głową. Louis miał rację. 

\- No okej. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę.

\- Co jest? - Louis usiadł do stołu z małą miską i sięgnął po karton z płatkami, który zawsze był na stole i wsypał je do niej po czym zaczął jeść suche. 

\- Jutro ostatni dzień są jakieś te mikołajki w tej dużej galerii. Nie miałem czasu zabrać dzieciaki, jutro jeszcze muszę zrobić te wszystkie dania na kolacje i też jakoś nie bardzo… Może ty mógłbyś?

\- Ale… ale ja.. Dan, nie mogę za bardzo. Umówiłem się z Zaynem. Jutro wyjeżdża do Bradford i chcieliśmy…

\- A na którą?

\- Na piętnastą.

\- No to wspaniale, bo mikołajki są do dwudziestej. - Louis westchnął ciężko i osunął się na krześle. - Louis, proszę?

\- No dobra. I tak kończę wcześniej. 

\- Super, dzięki. - Daniel klepnął go w ramie, tak mocno, że Louis prawie upadł na stół, po czym wyszedł z kuchni. 

Okej, wcale mu się nie uśmiechało szlajanie się z najmłodszym rodzeństwem po galerii i pilnowanie ich gdy będą brać udział w tych głupich świątecznych zabawach. Ale kochał ich oboje i chciał, by byli szczęśliwi, a mama pewnie też by chciała, by ich tam zabrał, więc okej. Może sam też będzie się dobrze bawił. Nie będą tam długo, godzinkę najwyżej, czy półtorej. W końcu Louis też potrzebował odpocząć, ze względu na święta i swoje urodziny. Jego praca w pizzerii czasem była naprawdę męcząca i cieszył się, że jutro zamiast do siedemnastej pracuje do czternastej i ma wolne, aż trzy dni oraz Sylwestra i Nowy Rok. Będzie spał, jadł i leniuchował. 

Umówili się z Zaynem w jakiejś małej domowej knajpce niedaleko jego pracy. Zamówili małą pizzę i dużą colę, a przed posiłkiem złożyli sobie życzenia. Zayn życzył Louisowi przede wszystkim więcej wiary w siebie, a Lou Zaynowi, by w końcu został ojcem. Starali się z Gigi już od pół roku, oboje bardzo chcieli już zostać rodzicami, szczególnie, że byli już rok po ślubie. Dlatego Louis wręcz musiał kupić malutkie mięciutkie buciczki jako prezent świąteczny. Mulat niby obrócił to w żart, ale Louis widział wyraźnie, że się wzruszył. On natomiast podarował szatynowi różowy fartuszek z nadrukiem “Najlepszy Kucharz Na Świecie”, co było okropnym kłamstwem, bo Louis w ogóle nie umiał gotować. 

Spędzili razem trochę czasu, zanim Zayn musiał wrócić do domu, bo razem Gigi wyjeżdżali na Święta do Bradford. Udało im się zjeść całą pizzę, po cichu śpiewali świąteczne piosenki, aż na zewnątrz zaczął padać śnieg. Pierwszy raz w tym roku sypało tak mocno, że Gigi zadzwoniła zaniepokojona, by Zayn już wracał, bo wyglądało na to, że będą musieli wyjechać wcześniej i jechać bardzo wolno. Rozstali się więc za drzwiami kawiarni długim i ciasnym uściskiem i rozeszli się w swoje strony. 

Louis wrócił od razu do domu. W pokoju odłożył swój prezent i przebrał się w coś cieplejszego. Lottie ugotowała spaghetti, więc wszyscy usiedli do stołu i na spokojnie zjedli obiad. Louis widział jak bliźniaki szybko pochłonęły swoją porcję, bo chciały jak najprędzej zobaczyć się z Mikołajem. Co roku chodziła z nimi mama, ale teraz już jej nie ma. Louis musiał rolę starszego brata wziąć bardzo na poważnie, musiał więcej pomagać Danowi, część jego pensji szła przede wszystkim na rodzeństwo, Daniel zajmował się domem i dziś musiał zacząć przygotowywać wszystko na Wigilię. Z jednej strony Louisowi nie podobało się łażenie z Ernestem i Doris po galerii, ale był gotów zrobić wszystko by ich uszczęśliwić i odciążyć ich tatę. 

Lottie ubrała ich ciepło, ze względu na pogodę na zewnątrz, co nie zbyt im się podobało, szczególnie te ciasne szaliki i rękawiczki z głupimi sznurkami w ich rękawach. Ale na słowo “Mikołaj” zapomnieli o niedogodnościach i oboje złapali Lou za dłoń ciągnąc go na zewnątrz. Wyraźnie nie mogli się doczekać spotkania z brodatym dziadkiem. Święta były ich ulubionym czasem, chyba jak wszystkich dzieci. Ale oboje zarzekali się, że nie chodzi im o prezenty a o śnieg, kolorowe lampki i dużo słodyczy. I oczywiście o to, że całe trzy dni spędzają wszyscy razem w tym samym pokoju jedząc i śpiewając. Wtedy były najbardziej szczęśliwe. Louis to wiedział, bo sam się tak czuł. 

\- Nie biegajcie! Ślisko jest przecież - zawołał za bliźniakami, gdy oboje wbiegli do parku i zaczęli kopać śniegiem w górę i obrzucać się nim. Louis sam miał ochotę dołączyć, ale przecież był dorosłym mężczyzną i starszym, odpowiedzialnym bratem. - Później się poganiacie, teraz musimy zdążyć do Mikołaja. - złapał oboje za małe rączki otulone rękawiczkami i przyciągnął blisko siebie. Nie to, że zabraniał im zimowej zabawy, po prostu nie chciał, by byli cali mokrzy zanim w ogóle zdążą dojść do galerii, a na same Święta chorzy.

\- Mikołaj! - krzyknęła Doris ciągnąc starszego brata, tak że teraz to ona prowadziła ich obu. Jak na pięcioletnią dziewczynkę to była wyjątkowo silna.

\- Spokojnie koleżanko, bo rękę mi złamiesz - zawołał Louis udając przerażenie na co ona zaśmiała się głośno i dźwięcznie, co wywołało uśmiech u Louisa. - Masz za dużo siły.

\- Bo jem dużo warzyw! Tak jak Papaj! - pisnęła uradowana opadając w wielką zaspę śniegu i zaczęła robić aniołka. Jej ruda kręcona grzywka wydostała się spod puchatej czapki, policzki były rumiane, więc prawie w ogóle nie było widać tych ślicznych piegów, zielone oczy błyszczały radością i wyglądała na tak bardzo szczęśliwą, że Louis miał ochotę zostać tu z nimi i bawić się w śniegu. 

Ostatecznie nachylił się do siostry i zgarnął ją w ramiona. Dziewczynka nie protestowała, od razu objęła go za szyję i pozwoliła, by ją niósł. Ernest podążał z nimi i śmiał się z siostry, że jest małym dzieckiem. 

\- Ty musisz iść sam, a ja się nie zmęczę - wytknęła mu język i zaśmiała się głośno widząc jego wkurzoną minę.

\- Właśnie, Ernie. Skoro jesteś taki dorosły to musisz się męczyć, tak jak ja - westchnął Louis przewracając przy tym oczami. Ernest podbiegł do brata i chwycił jego wolną dłoń, tym samym okazując mu wsparcie, bo faktycznie, bycie dorosłym było męczące. 

\- Nie martw się, Lou. Będziemy się wspierać - odparł poważnie chłopczyk. Louis w odpowiedzi tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jak będziecie chcieli to jutro możemy ulepić wielkiego bałwana gdzieś tutaj - zmienił temat, bo wiedział, że Doris mogła za chwilę rozpocząć głupią kłótnie. Oboje od zawsze ze sobą rywalizowali o względy starszego brata.

\- Będziemy chcieli! - krzyknęła dziewczynka uderzając piąstką w powietrze. Ernest pobiegł przed siebie kilka metrów i zatrzymał się przy dużym drzewie, gdzie ze ścieżki obok został odgarnięty śnieg i teraz tworzył wielką zaspę.

\- O właśnie tu! 

\- Więc zapamiętaj to miejsce, bo jutro to przyjdziemy.

Doris nie potrafiła opanować szczęścia, wyrwała się z objąć Louisa i pobiegła w stronę brata bliźniaka. Szatyn ponownie upomniał ich, by nie biegali, bo cholera, było ślisko. Zagroził im, że w przeciwnym wypadku nici z bałwana. Ograniczyli się do szybkiego spaceru. Na swoje rękawiczki łapali wciąż padający śnieg i zachwycali się różnymi wzorami gwiazdek.

Do galerii dotarli chwilę później, trochę mokrzy i bardzo zmarznięci. Na szczęście w wielkim budynku było bardzo cieplutko, więc od razu zdjęli z siebie zimowe odzienie, które Louis od nich przejął i pozwolił, by poszli gdziekolwiek chcą, a on tylko za nimi podążał pilnując, by nic sobie nie zrobili. 

Widząc ogromną kolejkę do Mikołaja zażądali przejażdżkę kolejką wokół ogromnej choinki. Dwa funty za jednego to nie tak dużo, więc Louis się zgodził. Zapłacił uroczej mikołajce i usiadł niedaleko na ławce, by mieć na nich oko. Oboje usiedli na jednego renifera, na szczęście był tak mały, że potrafili dosięgnąć nóżkami do podłoża. Kolejka ruszyła powoli, a wszystkie dzieci zaczęły tak piszczeć, jakby pędziła okropnie szybko. Louis zaśmiał się do siebie kręcąc głową i jakoś tak wyszło, że się odwrócił i jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Mikołaju przyjmującym dziecięce życzenia. Dopiero przez chwilę wpatrywania się w brodatego dziadka, który dziadkiem nie był, zorientował się, że to ten śliczny chłopak, którego wdział wczoraj, ten z brązowymi lokami i dołeczkami w policzkach. To oczywiste, że tu pracował, Louis w ogóle nie powinien się dziwić, ale dziwił się. 

Patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie mógł oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Był wręcz zachwycony widząc jak świetnie dogaduje się z maluchami siadającymi na jego kolanach, wszystkie piszczały uradowane i tuliły się do niego. Żadne nie miało ochoty pociągnąć go za sztuczną brodę, więc pewnie był całkiem wiarygodny. Niektóre dzieci nawet nie chciały go opuszczać, mamy musiały interweniować i wręcz odklejać swoje pocieszy od tego uroczego chłopca. Mikołajki przekupywały je jakimiś słodyczami, a udawany Mikołaj tylko się śmiał. Pech chciał, że spojrzał w kierunku gapiącego się Louisa i na jego widok uśmiechnął się szeroko, szatyn widział dokładnie jak jego oczy marszczą się w kącikach.

Pamiętał go?

Oczywiście, że tak. Wczoraj też się tak na niego gapił z otwartymi ustami, nie da się zapomnieć takiego idioty. Pewnie wziął go za jakiegoś napaleńca albo świrniętego stalkera i teraz śmieje się z niego. 

Louis poczuł jak się rumieni i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się zawstydzony, zażenowany wręcz. Z takim podejściem nigdy nikogo sobie nie znajdzie, bo peszył się za każdym razem, gdy jakiś ładny chłopak na niego spojrzał. Ten Mikołaj był naprawdę przystojny, i może tylko tak uśmiechnął się do Louisa, a on jak zawsze spanikował, więc tak, był idiotą. 

\- Lou! Chodźmy tam! - zawołała Doris truchtając do niego, za nią podążał zirytowany Ernest. Wyglądał jakby miał dość siostry. Louis nie dziwił się mu, bo była dość głośną dziewczynką.

\- Ale gdzie? - zaśmiał się i wciągnął siostrę na kolana. Ona wyciągnęła swoją małą rączkę i pokazała na grupę dzieciaków siedzących pod mała sztuczną choinką, które najwyraźniej robiły łańcuch z papieru i zabawne bombki z pomocą Mikołajek. 

Louis chcąc nie chcąc poprowadził tam bliźniaki i pozwolił, by dołączyły do reszty. On odsunął się na kilka metrów i stanął splatając dłonie na piersi. Obserwował młodsze rodzeństwo jak świetnie się bawi, mógł patrzeć godzinami na ich szczęście.

\- Proszę się poczęstować. - Podeszła do niego jedna z tych blond dziewczyn ubranych w czerwony strój Mikołajki, ale po kusej spódniczce i szpilkach Louis rozpoznał w niej raczej hostessę, a nie jedną z tych, które zajmowały się dziećmi. 

Podsunęła mu pod nos tackę z jakimiś pierniczkami, więc tak jak chciała poczęstował się jednym i podziękował jej uśmiechem, gdy za jednym razem wsunął ciastko. Ona odwzajemniła gest i poszła dalej.

Louis nie był pewien jak długo, ale co najmniej jakąś godzinę Ernest i Doris byli zajęci ubieraniem choinki z ich nowymi przyjaciółmi. W tym czasie kolejka do Mikołaja zmalała i czekało tam zaledwie dziesięcioro dzieci z mamami, więc Louis poszedł poinformować o tym młodsze rodzeństwo. Na tę wiadomość wręcz rzuciły wszystko co miały w dłoni i pobiegły w kierunku Mikołaja od razu ustawiając się w kolejce. Louis stanął za nimi i powoli odprężył się zapominając, że Mikołajem był ten śliczny chłopak. Bliźniaki odciągnęły jego myśli swoimi planami na Święta, co zrobią ze śniegu, jakie słodycze zjedzą najpierw i o co poproszą Mikołaja. W ten sposób żadne z nich nie zauważyło, kiedy była ich kolej.

\- Zapraszam - odezwał się chłopak przebrany za Mikołaja, uśmiechał się do dzieci, ale Louis widział wyraźnie jak zerkał na niego. Znów się zarumienił i starając się ukryć głupkowaty uśmiech spuścił wzrok i popchnął Doris na kolana Mikołaja. Zawsze robił z siebie debila przed ładnymi chłopcami.

On i Ernie stali z boku, gdy uradowana Doris wspięła się na podołek Mikołaja wraz z jego pomocą i z piskiem wtuliła się w niego. Od zawsze go uwielbiała, za to Ernest jeszcze jako maluch okropnie się go bał, gdy tylko przychodził do nich do domu, nawet nie chciał prezentów. Ale z czasem się przekonał, był już dużym chłopcem i nie zamierzał płakać na kolanach jakiegoś dziadka. Jakby co to Louis był obok i zamierzał go wesprzeć. 

\- Wesołych Świąt, Mikołaju! - krzyknęła Doris po czym złożyła głośnego buziaka na policzku Świętego.

\- Tobie też wesołych, robaczku - odparł chłopak, bardzo niskim głosem starając się brzmieć wiarygodnie. Louis poczuł jak jego serce ściska się na ten widok. Doris wręcz buchała szczęściem a Ernest trzymał go mocno za dłoń i wyraźnie się niecierpliwił. Święta zawsze sprawiały, że pięcioletnie bliźniaki były najszczęśliwsze, właśnie w tym okresie. - Powiedz Mikołajowi co byś chciała dostać w tym roku.

\- Kojarzysz taką bajkę “Kraina Lodu”? - zaczęła dziewczynka wymachując przy tym rączkami. Louis skrzyżował palce za plecami mając nadzieję, że kupił jej to co chciała. Cały rok starał się wybadać o jakim prezencie marzyło jego rodzeństwo. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - odparł Mikołaj równie podekscytowany jak Doris - Elsa jest moją ulubioną!

\- Moją też! Dlatego chciałam taką dużą lalkę Elsy! Większą ode mnie! I ona mówi i chodzi i chcę ją… - jęknęła po czym wydęła dolną wargą, a jej małe rączki opadły. Louis uśmiechnął się w duchu. Co prawda nie była to ta gigantyczna lalka za osiemdziesiąt funtów, ale kupił jej lalkę Barbie Elsę, bo tylko na nią była go stać. Miał nadzieję, że siostrze się spodoba. 

Mikołaj spojrzał na niego jakby chciał wybadać, czy może ten prezent obiecać Doris, na co Louis zmrużył oczy z małym uśmiechem i kiwnął krótko głową.

\- Okej, więc myślę, że moje elfy postarają się uszyć dla ciebie jedną Elsę i mam nadzieję, że będziesz zadowolona - odparł Mikołaj po czym sięgnął za siebie i z dużego worka wyjął małego pluszaka Olafa, na co Doris krzyknęła szczęśliwie, zgarnęła go w małe rączki i przytuliła do siebie. 

\- Na otarcie łez - szepnął Mikołaj bardziej do Louisa niż do samej Doris.

Dziewczynka zeszła z jego kolan i podeszła do starszego brata, by pochwalić się prezentem, wtedy też przyszła kolej na Ernesta. Chłopak wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego, niepewnego czy czasem lepiej nie powinien uciec. Obrócił się za siebie, a kiedy Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i pokazał mu kciuka, Ernest nabrał pewności siebie i już z wielkim entuzjazmem usiadł Mikołajowi na jednym kolanie.

\- Nie wstydź się, tylko powiedz mi co byś chciał dostać ode mnie w tym roku - zaczął spokojnie Mikołaj skupiając całą swoją uwagę na chłopcu. 

\- Taką kolejkę, to znaczy.. pociąg. Taki z torami i lasem, i żeby miał też stacje i pasażerów. - odparł Ernie niepewnie patrząc Mikołajowi w oczy. Uśmiechał się do niego, więc chłopiec odwzajemnił gest i poczuł się lepiej.

Mikołaj znów spojrzał na Louisa. Szatyn kupił bratu tylko jeden pociąg, bez torów i całego ekwipunku, ale miał stację i maszynistę, więc chyba nie będzie tak źle. Pokazał chłopakowi kciuk w górę.

\- Pociąg mówisz. No dobrze. Na pewno coś dla ciebie znajdę - powiedział Mikołaj szczęśliwym tonem i podarował chłopcu mały samochodzik. 

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Ernest i wrócił do Louisa po czym złapał go za dłoń gotów już wrócić do domu.

\- Louis, teraz ty! - krzyknęła Doris tak, że większość dzieci i matek spojrzało na nich. Szatyn skulił się w sobie i zganił ją spojrzeniem. Jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem, gdy usłyszał śmiech Mikołaja. Gorzej być nie mogło.

\- Nie sądzę, że…

\- No dalej - nagle odezwał się Ernest i razem z siostrą pociągnęli go w kierunku Mikołaja, który tylko przyglądał im się z czułością. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię. - Musisz powiedzieć Mikołajowi co chcesz dostać.

\- Szybko, Louis! - jęknęła Doris i użyła całej swojej siły, by razem z bratem podciągnąć Louisa na pierwszy schodek.

\- Twojemu rodzeństwu widocznie bardzo zależy - odezwał się Mikołaj swoim niskim głosem, wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Louis zaczął planować ucieczkę w Himalaje. - Nie możesz ich zawieść. Ja przecież nie gryzę - mruknął i zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

\- Oj no chodź - westchnęła Doris tym razem puszczając rękę brata - Musisz to zrobić.

Louis spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany, a potem zażenowany na Mikołaja, który poklepał dwa razy swoje udo. Czy oni wszyscy robili sobie z niego żarty? Ernest w końcu popchnął go tak, że ostatecznie opadł na kolana tego ślicznego chłopaka. Od razu odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej się pogrążyć. Był przekonany, że jego policzki teraz płoną. 

\- Powiedz co chcesz dostać! - zawiwatowała Doris, na co Louis jęknął boleśnie. 

\- Ale ja nic nie chcę.

\- Nie żartuj sobie - odezwał się Mikołaj. Jedną dłoń owinął wokół pasa Louisa, a drugą położył na jego udzie. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Był onieśmielony zachowaniem Mikołaja, miał wrażenie, że on właśnie go podrywa. Albo po prostu nabija się z niego. Wciąż nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć, siedział oniemiały na jego kolanach i czekał, aż to wszystko się skończy. - Każdy o czymś marzy.

\- Ja nie - burknął Louis przewracając oczami. Nienawidził świata. Kilka metrów dalej stało jego młodsze rodzeństwo i słyszał wyraźnie jak chichotali, oczywiście z niego. 

\- Każdy o czymś marzy - powtórzył Mikołaj ciszej, tym razem swoim naturalnym głosem, wciąż pociągająco niskim. Louis ukradkiem zerknął na niego i pod sztuczną brodą dostrzegł jak się uśmiechał. - Nawet o czymś tak maleńkim jak zwykła kawa ze Starbucksa. - Na te słowa Louis zaśmiał się cicho po czym westchnął czując jak Mikołaj delikatnie, jednym palcem, smyra go po udzie. - No więc? Powiedz mi o czym marzysz.

\- O niczym, już mówiłem - westchnął szatyn, ale tym razem z lekkim uśmiechem, bo miał ochotę trochę się z nim podroczyć.

\- Wiem, że tak. Musisz mi powiedzieć. Jestem Mikołajem, postaram się załatwić cokolwiek będziesz chciał. Tylko mi powiedz. Może to być coś malutkiego albo coś ogromnego, o czym nigdy nikomu nie mówiłeś.

No dalej, powiedz cokolwiek, ty głupku.

\- Ja zawsze.. chciałem, chciałbym… chłopaka?

Co? Jaki idiota! Czemu to powiedziałeś! Pakuj się i na Himalaje jutro z rana!

\- To znaczy.. chodzę na randki, tak, ale.. nigdy nie miałem kogoś… tak blisko. I ja.. - westchnął zawstydzony po czym odwrócił wzrok. Był skończonym idiotą. Nie mówi się o takich rzeczach na kolanach Mikołaja, który nie jest Mikołajem, tylko ślicznym kręconowłosym chłopcem o zielonych oczach.

Mikołaj delikatnie ścisnął jego udo w pocieszającym geście.

\- Chłopak - zanucił jakby mówił sam do siebie, a Louis spojrzał na niego. Nie zamierzał go wyśmiać? - Hmm.. Myślę, że mogę coś na to poradzić. 

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, gdy przyglądał się Mikołajowi, jak ten sięga dłonią do swojej brody i delikatnie ją odsuwa, tak, że wąsy zatrzymały się pod jego dolną wargą. Miał takie śliczne, różowe usteczka, że Louis ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się, by go nie pocałować. Był taki śliczny.

\- Słuchaj. Jest taki Harry i on uważa cię za uroczego chłopaka i bardzo chciałby, abyś poszedł z nim na randkę. Co ty na to? 

Louis zaniemówił. Co się właśnie stało? Jeśli przed chwilą się rumienił, to teraz był czerwony jak burak. O dziwo dostrzegł też różowe plamy na policzkach chłopaka. Przez chwilę panowała cisza pomiędzy nimi. Mikołaj uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok speszony, za to Louis skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. Poczuł się… adorowany. 

\- Wiesz, no.. ja jestem Harry. - wytłumaczył mu chłopak i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Louis ochoczo odwzajemnił gest, może aż za bardzo, bo Harry zachichotał cicho -To umówisz się ze mną?

\- Chętnie - odparł Louis odnajdując dłoń Harry'ego na swoim udzie i ścisnął ją delikatnie. 

\- To jak chcesz, to kończę dziś o ósmej, to możemy…

\- Odprowadzę dzieciaki do domu i wrócę do ciebie - przerwał mu Louis szczerząc się do niego. Nawet nie zauważył jak jego nogi zaczęły dyndać w powietrzu z podekscytowania, ale Harry i tak uważał to za urocze. Nie mógł się doczekać randki z tym uroczym chłopcem. 

\- Dobrze – mruknął, po czym nachylił się do Louisa i ucałował go delikatnie w policzek. Szatyn zawstydzony przyłożył do niego dłoń i szybko zszedł z jego kolan. Zszedł czym prędzej z podestu, złapał bliźniaki za dłonie i rzucając Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie, pociągnął ich do wyjścia.

I może Ernest i Doris śmiali się i krzyczeli, że Louis idzie na randkę z Mikołajem, i może faktycznie tak było, a Louis nie potrafił pozbyć się szczęśliwego uśmiechu z twarzy i miłego uczucia na sercu.


End file.
